


My Emotions and Teeth Are Bared For You

by spaceboyharry



Series: The Sun and the Wolf Who Serves the Moon [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dirty in General, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mating, Meeting the Parents, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Louis, Pack Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Prom, Prom Queen, Supernatural Elements, That's it, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thighs, Top Harry, Werewolves, thats the tweet, there's a good sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboyharry/pseuds/spaceboyharry
Summary: The infamous prom night where Liam and Zayn upstage Harry and Louis with their suits, Harry wins Prom Queen, Louis gets fucked within an inch of his life, and Harry's pack grows by one.***********“You look so handsome, so much better than dickhead and asshole over there,” I promised, fixing the hibiscus boutonniere on Harry's lapel.Liam scoffed at my insult but Harry preened, giving the pair a shit-eating grin, “See boys, I look handsome. You two are merely presentable. And you, mea,” Harry looked back to me, one hand slipping under the edge of my navy coat and grabbing my hip, the other slipping down to cheekily grab my ass, “look absolutely breathtaking. You are the lovechild of Michaelangelo and da Vinci, carved and colored to absolute perfection. I am in awe of you, every single day.”******This is the night that Harry turned Louis based off of the "I Was the Sun But He Served The Moon" universe! I suggest reading that before this series, but it can be read as a standalone!





	1. Navy Blue Blues

**Author's Note:**

> It's here, it's queer, are you ready? I am. Mandapanda77, Ag30jh07, this is for ya'll. Thank you for your kind words and support, always.

“I will kill them. I will slit their throats, bathe in their blood, and dine on them at afternoon tea. I will break their bones and relish in their screams.” Harry’s eyes were pitch black, voice dripping with hatred and distaste as he spoke, jaw ticking and teeth gritting.

“Harry, I’m sorry that Liam and Zayn are also wearing navy blue, but you’re being dramatic.”

“I AM NOT DRAMATIC THOSE WHORES TOLD ME THEY WERE WEARING BLACK. BLACK THEY SAID.”

From across the room Zayn and Liam high-fived, looking achingly cute as they adjusted each other’s pale pink bow-tie with matching pink snapdragon boutonnieres.

I rolled my eyes at Harry, straightening his yellow bowtie for the thousandth time, grabbing his face in between my palms. He stopped ranting and looked down at me, cheeks slightly squished and eyes bleeding back into the green I know and love. “Harry, I love you. Stop being a dramatic whore.”

Harry sighed and nodded, accepting a chaste kiss from me before I pinned on his yellow hibiscus boutonniere. “You look so handsome, so much better than dickhead and asshole over there.”

Liam scoffed at my insult but Harry preened, giving the pair a shit-eating grin, “See boys, I look handsome. You two are merely presentable. And you, mea,” Harry looked back to me, one hand slipping under the edge of my navy coat and grabbing my hip, the other slipping down to cheekily grab my ass, “look absolutely breathtaking. You are the lovechild of Michaelangelo and da Vinci, carved and colored to absolute perfection. I am in awe of you, every single day.”

I blushed at Harry’s words and kissed him deeply, pulling on the lapels of his sports coat. I could feel his grin in the kiss and nipped at his lip, getting a proper bum-squeeze in return. “I cannot wait for tonight, mea. Finally, you will be mine. Totally, without restriction, wholly mine.”

I grinned at Harry’s words and wrapped him in a hug, my head resting against his chest as his heart thudded steadily. “I’m going to ruin you.” He whispered, pulling away with a grin at my gasp, my cheeks surely flaming red.

Before I could reply, my bedroom door slammed open to reveal a cluster of smiling mom’s, all wielding some form of camera, and Harry’s sister was clutching a box of tissues to her chest, tear tracks already running down her face.

*****************

Harry introduced me to his family the summer before senior year. It was less of an introduction and more of a “Hey guys how’s it going, the naked man in my bed is my boyfriend” moment. We were in the middle of some fabulous sex whenever the front door to Harry’s house slammed open, two voices simultaneously chanting, “Honey we’re home!”

Harry got the most terrified look on his face and fell down next to me, eyes wide. “Mother.” He whispered, staring at the ceiling.

“What about Mother?” I said, a little pissed I didn’t get my orgasm. Rude.

“Mother is home.” He said quietly, running his hand across his face.

“Harry Edward, Hell is back in North Dakota!!!!!”

He gulped, turning to look at me slowly, “and she brought Gemma.”

Harry’s bedroom door slammed open and revealed a tall, slender girl, hair moist brown and freckles splatter across her delicate nose. She grinned like a shark at the pair of us, eyes twinkling. “Oh, Mother is gonna love this, Harry. MOTHER!!!”

By the time Harry’s mother, a very pretty, lovely lady, appeared in the doorway, Harry at least had his boxers back on and gave me his shirt to slip on.

“Mother, hi, back from London so soon?” He said, walking across the room to at least give the woman a hug. “Gems and I flew in to surprise you, seems we’ve surprised you in more than one way. And who is this?”

Everyone in the room's eyes fell on me, and I gave a small wave, cheeks flaming red.

“This is Louis, my boyfriend,” Harry said, scratching the back of his neck and looking at the floor.

“Boyfriend?” They asked simultaneously, four eyes widening with incredulity.

“And future mate,” Harry said, fondness entering his voice as he looked at me. It would be sweet if I wasn’t naked and surrounded by his family.

“So you know about the…” Harry’s mother trailed off, looking from me to Harry and back.

“Oh yes, I know about everything. Harry isn’t allowed on the furniture at my house and I have hit him on the nose with a newspaper before for bringing me a dead squirrel. Sweet, but a little gross in all honesty.” Harry frowned his frog frown and rubbed his nose, grumbling about how he was trying to be romantic and that it took him all afternoon to pounce on that squirrel.

Harry’s mother’s eyes crinkled and she laughed, patting Harry on the back, “I very much like him Harry, he’s a keeper.” Gemma clapped her hands together she was laughing so hard, cackling while she leaned against the wall. “You hit big bad Harold in the nose with a newspaper? Absolutely iconic. Harry better hide you before I bite you first.”

I laughed politely, but Harry dropped his arms and growled at his sister, shifting so that he was standing between Gemma and me, blocking her from seeing me at all. “Out,” Harry growled, pointing at the door. Gemma rolled her eyes, held up her hands in surrender and traipsed back down the stairs, leaving Anne looking between us with a knowing look.

“Gems and I will only be here for a few weeks until her schooling picks back up in London, then you can have loverboy all to yourself again. My baby boy, finding someone to love who ISN’T that raggedy bitch Taylor. So happy for the two of you.”

With that, she left and shut the door behind her, leaving Harry and me alone. Harry sat on the bed and sighed, flopping onto his back. “Lou, that is NOT how I intended for you to meet them. I envisioned a little more formality, maybe a dinner. There were definitely going to be clothes involved.”

I laughed and ran a hand through his curls, twirling the ringlets around my finger and watching them bounce back into perfect coils. “It’s fine Harry, not what we planned but glad it’s over with.” Harry nodded and crawled back up the bed, curling around me and throwing the comforter over our bodies. He tightened his arm around my stomach and kissed the back of my neck, sighing deeply. “I love you,” he whispered, breath warms against my ear.

“I love you too, Haz.”

We laid in companionable silence, each on the verge of sleep. I could tell Harry was good and comfortable, breath almost evened out in sleep. Good. I want him off guard.

“So, who’s Taylor?

**************

That brings us to now, Mom, Anne, Trisha, and Karen standing in my doorway with their cameras and kleenex courtesy of Gemma, who kept blubbering about Harry being a grown little man. “Gemma I am 18. I am the Alpha of an entire wolfpack. I am quite literally as grown as I can be.” His protest was drowned out by her tearful recounters of Harry wearing her heels around the house and how he tried to convince Anne that she was a drug dealer. She was nine.

“Our babies, look at them!” Karen gushed, wrapping her hand around Trisha’s arm. “I know, my little najima looks so handsome, they are so grown up!” Trisha chattered back, the two of them dragging Zayn and Liam down the stairs for pictures. Harry and I would soon suffer the same fate. As soon as my mom stopped crying.

“Please Mom, get it together, you’re making Gemma look sane, no offense Gems,” “N-N-None taken.” Gemma sobbed, blowing her nose into a tissue and promptly passing the box to my mom.

Anne was the only sane one here. Harry went and wrapped his sister in a hug, my mom was composing herself in the corner, so Anne came over to me, a soft smile on her lips.

“He told me he’s doing it tonight. I’m happy for the two of you.” She said, placing her hands over mine. “Gemma and I are leaving straight from here and going to the airport, we’ve got business in London in the morning, so you two will have the house to yourselves tonight. I’ve always hoped that Harry would find love, but he hasn’t found that with you. He’s found his forever.” And now we had to wait for me to stop crying.

“Mother, you’ve broken Louis,” Harry said wrapping me in a hug and kissing the top of my head while I cried like a weak bitch. “Don’t yell at your mother I’m getting it together. Come on and let’s do pictures before someone else has a meltdown.”

Harry nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the stairs after him and out to the back patio where Zayn and Liam were taking horribly awkward photos, it looked more like a maternity photo shoot than anything, and Liam was the mother.

“I refuse to look that awkward Harold, I will not stand for it,” I said, adjusting Harry’s bow-tie yet again. I give it ten minutes into prom before he takes it off. Harry smiled and cupped my face in his hands, kissing me on the forehead gently. “I promise, with someone as beautiful as you, no photo could ever be considered awkward, only pure art.”

As we smiled at each other like the lovestruck fools we were, a camera shutter went off next to us. My mom smiled guiltily and lowered her phone, eyes shining with tears. Me too Mom, me too.

After thirty minutes of forced smiles, strange and unnatural poses, and ten times fixing Harry bowtie, we were finally released by the hoard of blubbering women. Now I know why I like men.

Liam and Zayn left in Liam’s car to go get some snazzy Italian food in the next town over with some of the other senior packmates, and Harry and I were currently in the same side of the booth at McDonald’s, a plastic tray with fries and chicken nuggets in front of us. The ice cream machine was broken, there was a homeless man sleeping in the children’s playpen, and ketchup was on the ceiling. It was perfect.

As Harry bit into another fabricated nugget covered in ranch, he hit me in the nose with a soggy french fry, “You better be glad I love you. We could have been having steak.” “Ah but Harold,” I said, taking a long draw from my straw, “Steakhouses don’t have chocolate milk.”


	2. Slow Songs Ain't For Skinny Hoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a good Dirty Dancing scene.

When they initially announced who the prom king was, I clapped happily and smiled, lounging by the snack table. Until everyone looked at me. And then I remembered that my name was Louis Tomlinson. Oh shit. It felt like a thousand-yard march walking up to the stage, my peers clapping and hollering as I had a golden crown placed on my head and a sash placed over my suit. It shouldn’t have been a surprise when Harry was announced Prom King as well, and he handled the attention well.

As in, he had his fist in the air like Bender from the Breakfast Club as he walked to the stage and he promptly twirled me around and pressed a kiss to my lips, hand curling around my waist. Harry leaned over to our headmaster that was handing out crowns and said something, which was acknowledged with a chuckle and a shrug. Scratch Prom King.

Harry was the Prom Queen.

They placed a tiara on his perfect curls, the fake diamonds and emeralds sparkling nearly as brightly as his eyes. He even got a little scepter, which I was promptly smacked over the head with. It’s only natural.

The dancefloor was cleared and “In Case You Didn’t Know” began to filter through the ancient gym speakers, Harry’s arms tight around my waist while I rested my head on his shoulder. Harry sang along softly, one hand rising up to cradle the back of my head. “In case you didn't know, baby I'm crazy 'bout you, and I would be lying if I said that I could live this life without you…” It was a magical night.

**********

Fuck magical, I’ll take raunchy any day of the week.

“Dammit Harry, if you do not take off your Goddamn suit and fuck me I will find someone who will,” I growled out, tugging at the edges of Harry’s formal shirt, which was now unbuttoned to his navel.

Harry’s eyes flashed and he pressed me harder against the door of his car, fingers gripping the flesh of my hip punishingly, the other knotted in my hair, roughly holding my head to the side as he licked and bit my neck, teeth shooting sparks of pain and arousal through my body.

I had been hard since “Tempo” by Lizzo came on. The moment I heard the beat, I was pressed against Harry’s front, grinding back while his hands encased mine on my hips, his thumbs pressing into the dimples on my back.

_Slow songs, they for skinny hoes, can't move all of this here to one of those. I’m a thick bitch I need tempo, fuck it up to the tempo._

Harry groaned and thrust up against me, making me grin and bend forward, working my ass on him like a damn pro.

  
_Pitty-pat, pitty-pat, pitty-pitty-pat, look at my ass it’s fitty-fitty-fat. Kitty cat, kitty cat, kitty-kitty-cat, bring me a glass boy I like my water wet._

  
Harry swore and pulled me back against him, so I turned my head to the side and caught his lips with mine, my hand reaching back and weaving into the curls around his crown.

  
_Baby, baby, come eat some of this cakey. He looks like he could gain a little weight. Lick the icing off put the rest in your face._

  
My crown started to slip off of my head and Harry fixed it, his other hand coming down hard on my ass, making me bite my lip and turn around, pressing my front to his.

  
_Boyfriend watchin', oh now he wanna knuckle up, get on this ride, baby, you gon' have to buckle up. Thick thighs save lives, call me little buttercup._

  
There wasn’t an inch of space between us as we danced, we moved together fluidly, both hard and gasping in the hot room, our eyes locked and lids lowered, hair wild and lips bit raw. “Let’s get out of here so I can taste a bit of your cakey, hm?” Harry asked slowly, his low voice sending shivers and sparks of arousal down my spine. He didn’t have to tell me twice.

  
That brings us back to our current predicament in the parking lot, too horny to go ahead home and too shy to actually fuck in the parking lot. I remember when my biggest dilemma was what Webkinz to buy.

  
“Lou, we gotta go home. Not mating you in the school parking lot sweetie, no matter how much my gums are aching to sink my teeth into you here and now.” Harry rasped, breath hot against my ear and hands kneading my ass, my hands doing everything but taking off his pants.

  
“Promise you’ll take me straight home and fuck me?” I asked, looking up at him through my eyebrows, lip down between my teeth. Harry swore and pressed me hard against the car once more, grinding our cocks together before pulling himself away, holding open the door for me to climb in.

  
As he ran around to his side of the car, I locked eyes with Liam and Zayn, who were walking out of the gym, probably going home to do the same thing as Harry and I. Liam grinned and mimed thrusting, Zayn standing behind him and comically miming slapping Liam’s ass. Perverts.

  
“You ready?” Harry asked, starting the car and shifting in reverse. “So fucking ready.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here for team Lizzo, I am OBSESSED with her.


	3. But Please Don't Bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a smutty sister.

Face-down on a mattress, Harry three fingers deep in my ass, fingertips deliciously brushing over my prostate, my hands pinned behind my back at the wrist while Harry mouthed at the dimples at the base of my spine, I’m sure I looked a sight. 

After falling through the front door and undressing on our way to the bedroom, we wasted no time in reacquainting ourselves with the other’s body. My hands quickly found Harry’s cock and his lips found my nipples, which were raw and sore, courtesy of him biting and tugging on them until I sobbed and begged him to stop, thighs shaking where they were pinned apart by his body. 

I whined as Harry pulled out his fingers, the empty ache they left behind driving me up the wall. “You gotta fuck me, Harry, please, please.” Harry flipped me over to my back and captured my lips in a kiss as he settled between my legs, hands wrapped around the backs of my thighs. 

He pressed into my body in one fell swoop, hips meeting mine with a dull smack and it sent lightning bolts up my spine. In no time at all Harry was set into a fast, bruising pace, head dropped into the crook of my neck as my fingers tangled in his wild mane, tugging harshly every time his cock hit just the right spot inside of me. Over the past two years, we had gotten good at this dance, knowing how to turn the other inside out and upside down. 

“Are you fucking happy yet, you whiny, needy little shit? Been begging me to fuck you all day, how’s this then?” Harry asked, voice dripping with aphrodisiac honey, hands braced on the headboard on either side of my head. His words came out in harsh puffs of breath, eyes solid black as they locked with mine. 

“So good, Harry, so so good, thank you," I sobbed, heels digging into Harry’s flexing back, nails dragging hot lines down the rippling planes of his shoulders. Every thrust sent me further up the bed and sent me spiraling towards ecstasy. 

“Gonna fuck you, gonna make you come, then I’m going to fucking make you mine,” Harry grunted, and that was it for me. With a high-pitched moan and a wet gasp, I came in between our bodies, shuddering as I felt Harry come soon after me, hips pressed flush against mine as he rode out his high, his hand lazily stroking me through mine. 

We lay there next to each other in silence asides from our labored breaths, the both of us trying to get our bearings. My mind feels like a bot air balloon, floating away. 

Harry laced his fingers with mine, cocking a goofy smile when I looked over at him, his eyes sparkling and dimples cratered in his cheeks. “Hey,” he said, propping himself on his side. “Hi,” I giggled back, twisting the golden ring on his finger. “You sure you want to do this tonight? You sure you’re ready to be mine?” He asked, voice dead serious. There was no going back from here. 

“Oh, Harry,” I said, rolling so that I was perched on top of him, my ass resting on his lower stomach and my knees straddling his waist, “I’ve always been yours. Now, I’ll be yours, but hairier.” I leaned down and braced my hands on Harry’s chest, brushing nose against his as I hovered my lips barely against his. “Make me yours, Alpha,” I purred, finally pressing my lips to his.

The growl Harry let out was nothing short of sheer possession and lust, his hands coming up to grab my hips and flip me to my back with a squeal, his body pressing against mine in a sensuous roll. “With pleasure.” 

Harry's lips started their journey down my body, my cock already taking an interest again. First, he kissed down the column of my throat, leaving a purpling mark or two or three. He did a thorough job of making his presence known, every mark throbbed and my pulse felt like it was about to jump out of my skin. 

Next, he journeyed down to my chest, taking my abused nipple back into his mouth, humming in satisfaction when I whined and arched my back off of the bed. The attention he was giving my chest sent jolts of electric pleasure through my body, the warm and unforgiving heat encasing my body making me thrash, the sharp sting of his teeth fucking me up. 

Then, he went down to my hips, thumbs pressing into the sharp divots of my hipbones, his teeth and tongue teasing the skin of my lower stomach and ghosting around my cock, never quite giving me the contact I craved. I felt like I was floating between heaven and hell, swears and pleads and wanton sounds leaving my lips uncontrollably, brain wired to recognize only this room and feel only the pleasure that Harry gave me. The whole time he worshipped my body, reverent prayers and expletives fell from his lips, words of possession and praise as I keened and twitched. 

Finally, Harry’s ministrations fell to my thighs, thighs that Harry regularly praised, that he regularly marked up, felt up, and fucked. He always says that he would happily die as long as it was between my thighs. 

They twitched under his fleeting touches and reverent lips, hips jerking as his teeth drug across the goose-pimpled flesh. His arm laid heavy across my waist, pinning my jerking hips to the mattress with assertive dominance. Harry controlled my pleasure right now. 

My hands tangled in his hair as he purpled the soft skin of my thighs, cock near bursting just from Harry’s precise and gratifying actions. 

“Harry, please,” I hiccuped, voice thick with tears and eyes wild with maddening pleasure. Harry grinned up at me like a fucking wolf and rubbed my right thigh, his wide hand pinning it down to the side, a jolt of excitement and a hint of fear racing through my veins. This is it. These are my last breaths as a human, my last moments as a mere mortal on this earth. Tonight, I become a member of a pack, I become Harry’s. I can’t wait. 

Harry kissed the skin of my thigh almost reverently, bruising grip on my hips relaxing into a calming stroke of his thumb. “Are you ready, mea?” I tightening my hand in his hand, my other hand reaching behind to grasp the bars of the metal headboard. 

“Make me yours, Alpha.” 

********

The bite was not what I expected. I expected a sudden rush of light and sound and anger and pleasure and a soul-binding connection with Harry, but really, it just fucking hurt. 

I couldn't help the pained shriek I let out as Harry bit down, his teeth sinking in roughly as my thighs jerked, straining against his unrelenting hands to close, to get away from the pain. Harry’s eyes snapped open and locked with mine, his midnight black orbs meeting my watery baby blues. With one final clench of his jaw, Harry released my thigh, licking his lips as the wound bled for a second, then, before my very eyes, began to close until all that remained was a raised pink scar in the perfect shape of Harry’s crescent teeth. 

I ran a shaking hand over the mark, moaning when it smarted at the just the slightest brush of my fingertips. Harry looked positively feral, his large hand still wrapped around my thigh, eyes a daunting onyx black. This was his true form. And damn if it wasn’t kind of hot. 

“Harry?” I asked shakily, cupping his face with my hand, wiping a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth. “Mine,” He growled, positively pouncing on me, his full weight hitting me hard and throwing me back onto the mattress. “Mine, mine, mine,” He whispered, heavily scenting my neck and grinding down against my cock. Every time his hips met mine, my thigh throbbed dully but any pain was outmatched by the consistent, hard pressure on my cock. 

Harry growled biting, possessive words into my ear and squeezed my thigh right over my mark and that's all it took for me to come with a shout, Harry groaning as he followed me, my stomach a sticky mess from the night. 

I felt so drained, like, I could not physically move a muscle if I wanted to. Harry, the angel that he is, patiently cleaned me up with a washrag and covered me with my favorite blanket, wrapping his body around mine. We didn’t have the instant magnetic connection that I had expected, but there was an extra beat in my heart, a warm, budding presence in my chest, dead center. I wonder if it’s Harry’s happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like you all hate me after that smut fiasco. Please forgive me if I scarred you for life.


	4. Pain. Paws. Pack.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was how fucking hot it was. Sweat was pouring down my forehead and casting a sheen on my body, which felt like it was on fire. And it smelled like Harry. And like vanilla candles and woolen blankets, and like the green bean casserole I had made here two nights before. 

Has Harry always breathed this loudly? The cicadas won’t shut the fuck up. The squirrel in the tree outside needs to die, he’s too loud. “Louis.” 

The mattress feels prickly. There a lump under it. The swing on the porch needs to be oiled. “Louis.” 

Does Harry have mildew in the house? I want to go for a run. My gums hurt, I think I need to get my wisdom teeth taken out. I don’t like needles. The drill at the dentist office is too loud. “ **LOUIS** , baby, breathe, dammit.”

I focused on Harry’s voice and he was right, I needed to breathe, I wanted to breathe but it was loud and I was hot and I can smell everything I smell fear who smells like fear I think it’s me I’m afraid. 

“Harry,” I croaked out, clamping my hands down over my ears and squeezing my eyes shut. 

“Shh,” I heard Harry say, and then I felt him lifting me, and we were moving through the house. I don’t know to where; Harry smelled like safety and home and I could count his heartbeats, I could feel his skin and his warmth, he was there, I was okay. 

The next thing I knew, I was being deposited on the ground, the cool Earth a gift to my itching and firey skin, the chill of the air soothing me, my breaths actually accomplishing something, not just short little wheezes. 

“That’s it, mea, just breathe. I’m here. It’s gonna hurt, but I’m here.” Harry looked near tears as he placed his hands over my own on my ears, his lips pressing a tender kiss to my overheated forehead. 

“Harry,” I whimpered, the pain in my head and in my back and all over growing, uncomfortable twinges morphing to firey stabs of shooting pain. “Harry,” I screamed, my head was splitting apart and I couldn’t feel my legs and I want it to stop, please make it stop. 

Harry was on the ground next to me, cradling me and holding me close as I cried, his tears mixing with mine and his breathing matching my own ragged breaths. 

“Almost done, almost done,” He whispered and I just had to trust him, my eyes were squeezed shut and my gums hurt so bad I think I have my fangs now but the jury’s out on whatever else has happened. 

It hurt so, so bad, and then it didn’t hurt at all. My ears were still ringing and my nose was working ninety miles a minute, but it didn’t hurt. 

“You did so good baby, see, it’s all over now Mea. You’re okay, sweet baby.” Harry’s voice was the only thing I could focus on, that and the hand running over the top of my head. I slowly cracked one eye open, and I was still on the same ground as before. I went to sit up, but my body wasn’t moving right. I feel like I can’t move my arms to push myself up. I looked at my hands and those were not my hands. In their place was a pair of silver-grey paws, black nails peeking from the short fur. 

Attached to the paws were short fur-clad legs which led to a silvery body, a long, feathery tail hanging behind it. I furrowed my brows and gave the tail an experimental wag, laughing when it moved, the downy fur sweeping the fallen leaves on the ground. 

Only I didn’t laugh. I heard a bark leave my body, like Harry when he’s in wolf and excited. I channeled all of my focus into sitting up. Front paw number one, front paw number two, and lift! Now vertical, I pinned my ears to my head and looked at Harry, who was kneeling next to me and string in awe, his face shining with drying tears and hands reaching out to run through the fur on my neck. 

“So fucking pretty, I knew you’d be gorgeous,” he said lowly, mercifully quiet for the sake of my ears. I preened and bumped my head against his chest, grumbling in my chest, what was hopefully a happy, loving sound. The warm spot in my chest seemed ready to burst and I gently licked Harry’s hand, closing my eyes in pleasure at the burst of happiness that shot through my chest. This must be our bond. 

“Do you want to walk?” Harry asked and I yipped, focusing back on the task of moving on four legs instead of two. It took a few tries but I got to stand on all four legs, albeit using Harry for a majority of my balance. I noticed bitterly that I barely came up to Harry’s waist. I was a short little thing, even in Wolf. 

“Ok, now try to take a step. Front left paw....” I followed Harry’s instructions meticulously, moving just as he said. I would not be a blundering deer my first time like Liam. After about ten minutes I could walk around Harry confidently, swishing my tail and weaving around Harry’s legs with what I'm sure was a shit-eating grin. Twenty minutes later I was trotting and jumping, even going in reverse. 

“Want to run?” I barked and butted my head against the backs of Harry’s knees, sending as much happiness and excitement I could through our bond. Harry put his hand over his heart and smiled, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping his pants. I growled and brushed up against his leg, making him laugh. “Yeah, yeah, Yeah, I’m all yours, don't get all growly. I’m the grumpy wolf in this relationship.” 

With that, Harry shifted with ease, on all fours in the blink of an eye. He shook out his fur and barked at me, circling me and wagging his tail. I sat down and let him do his thing, wagging my own tail slowly. I felt downright tiny next to Harry’s wolf, the black of his fur contrasting sharply with mine and his stature easily dwarfing me. He finally stopped checking me out and crouched, butt in the air and tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

_ Let’s play. _

I couldn’t hear Harry, but I could  _ feel _ him, speaking to me through our bond. He took off first, bounding a few yeards away and crouching again, his tail moving a mile a minute. 

I growled and pounced after him, legs cooperating surprisingly well as I barreled for Harry. Just before I got there, he darted away with a teasing howl, tail flicking me in the nose I was so close to catching him. 

I growled again and set off after him, slowly gaining momentum and mastering the art of running. In no time at all I was on Harry’s heels, his toned, gargantuan body less than a foot from my smaller, sleeker one. With ease, I passed him on the outside, smirking internally at the shocked look on his face when I ran by him, paws but a blur on the forest floor. 

Harry let loose a deeper howl than before, his hunt is on.  _ Better run, Little Rabbit _ . I felt him through the bond, announcing his formal chase. I was his prey now. 

I looked over my shoulder and saw him pounding along behind me, feet thudding on the ground rhythmically. I barked at him and jumped over a log, weaving through the trees. I looked back a second time, and he was gone. I had outrun him. 

I grinned with pride and turned my head forward again, and promptly ran straight into Harry.

He was sitting in the middle of the path in front of me, body blocking the only trail through two large trees, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. I glared up at him from my spot on the dirt, knocked stupid from the hard impact, whereas he had barely even flinched. 

_ You may be fast my Little Rabbit, but don’t challenge an Alpha on his home turf _ . 

I rolled my eyes at his greater-than thou comment and stood up, shaking the dirt from my fur and pressing against Harry. His scent was more intoxicating than ever and I just wanted to bathe in it. 

Harry tolerated my methodical rubbing against him for a moment, then growled and lifted his massive paw, pulling me to his body with a yelp. I flattened my ears as he began to groom me, tongue rough against my fur. 

Once I was groomed to Harry’s standards, he led me to a grassy clearing where he laid down, head raised high. I laid down by him, resting my head on top of his outstretched front paws. He licked between my ears once and I felt him lay his head atop mine, scent wreathing around me, the cicadas and chirping birds our stand-in orchestra. I had never felt safer, I had never felt such love in my life until this moment.

_ Welcome to the pack, mea.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll. I love them. I love this universe. I love all of you.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Are you in love with Louis and Harry as well? I would die for them NGL.


End file.
